1. Field
The following description relates to disc trays and disc drives using the same, and additionally, to disc trays that include an improved tray and an improved spindle motor, and disc drives using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a slim-type disc drive used in a notebook computer or the like has a configuration in which an pickup device is installed on a tray for receiving a storage medium (e.g., a disc, such as an optical disc) and a main printed circuit board (PCB) for controlling the pickup device is installed in a housing (or a body) for receiving the tray. Because of the importance for such disc drives to maintain compatibility with a typical notebook computer, the disc drive must satisfy a predetermined standard. Accordingly, the design specifications for such disc drives are restricted to those that comply with the standard. A typical disc drive has a pickup device installed on a tray such that the pickup device and the tray are separate structures. A main PCB is installed on the tray. The pickup device includes a metal base on which a guide shaft is installed, and a body that is installed on the guide shaft so as to reciprocate relative to the metal base. The pickup device is a complex single complete structure. The metal base is generally formed of a plate-shaped metal material. A spindle motor is installed on the tray as a part of a single complete structure that includes a rotator having built therein a permanent magnet and a base on which a rotation axis of the rotator is supported.